


Визит к ведьме

by Ellfella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти аристократку Кайю от нежеланного замужества, сказитель Усопп идет к ведьме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визит к ведьме

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

…Судя по всему, ведьмы не было дома.  
Во всяком случае, на стук никто не отозвался; помявшись около двери, Усопп испустил страдальческий вздох. И тут не повезло. А еще известный сказитель, способный собрать вокруг себя толпы народу… Это ж надо быть таким неудачливым в интимных вопросах.  
Конечно, Усопп вовсе не горел желанием встречаться с настоящей ведьмой. Он сам с удовольствием рассказывал охочим до басен слушателям, что ведьмы – старые уродливые карги, которые едят детей и варганят суп из крысиных хвостов, и даже приторговывал амулетами «против сглаза» из-под полы. Кому, как не ему, знать – общаться с ведьмами чревато… Особенно с такими, как эта, по слухам, способная наслать мор на несколько деревень.  
Насчет мора Усоппу как-то не сильно верилось – он сам и покруче про ведьмины деяния придумать мог. Сплетни еще ни о чем не говорят.  
Во что Усопп верил, так это в слова Нико Робин. Возможно, потому, что сия загадочная личность на его памяти никогда не врала.  
Первый раз Усопп повстречал Нико Робин в собственном сопливом двенадцатилетнем возрасте. В ту пору он был мальчиком на побегушках в тюремной кухне. Это было не самое счастливое время в жизни теперешнего сказителя. Бастард кого-то из благородных, зачатый не с той стороны простыни, Усопп с раннего детства стал объектом для всяческих насмешек; до тех пор, пока не научился достойно на них отвечать. Да так, что был пару раз бит до бессознательного состояния – пришлось и науку своевременной ретировки освоить в совершенстве.  
Мать Усоппа, слабая болезненная женщина, рано умерла. Перед смертью она попросила позаботиться о нем единственного человека, которому могла доверять – Магеллана, начальника известной тюрьмы Импел Даун. Вроде бы Магеллан по молодости был влюблен в нее; когда-то мать Усоппа называли самой красивой девушкой деревни, из которой вышел такой великий человек, как Магеллан.  
Так или иначе, получив письмо от умирающей женщины, начальник тюрьмы тут же отправился в родное селение. Он прибыл как раз к похоронам, а после них с каменным выражением лица уведомил Усоппа, что теперь тот будет работать в Импел Дауне. На кухне.  
Магеллан не шибко жаловал Усоппа, и это было неудивительно. Острый на язык, но не страдающий безрассудной отвагой, мальчик исправно выполнял все поручения, в том числе – приносил еду заключенным, приговоренным к смерти. Усопп жутко боялся этих людей и старался не смотреть на них и краем глаза, пропихивая тарелку с едой в специальное окошко.  
Нико Робин стала исключением.  
\- За что ее судят? – спросил Усопп после того, как в первый раз принес ей еду. – Она такая красивая…  
\- Ты не знаешь? – удивился один из поварят. – Это Нико Робин, государственная преступница. Ее обвиняют в чернокнижии и измене Родине. Через пару дней ее сожгут на главной площади города. Придешь посмотреть?  
\- Н-нет, - покачал головой Усопп. Он терпеть не мог смотреть на казни.  
А вот на Нико Робин было приятно смотреть. Даже слишком. Принеся ей обед, а потом и ужин, Усопп понял, что не может отвести от нее взгляда.  
Кажется, она почувствовала этот его взгляд; подняла голову, взглянула дождливыми глазами и сказала вполголоса:  
\- Если хочешь жить – уходи из этого города.  
Усопп попятился; стоявший неподалеку охранник посмотрел на него с насмешкой:  
\- Что, боишься этой женщины? Ничего, ей недолго осталось.  
Похоже, он ничего не слышал.  
А на следующий день в Импел Дауне появился новый повар. Пришел по объявлению.  
У повара была длинная челка, закрывающая пол-лица, бровь завитушкой и отвратный характер. И еще он был мастером своего дела, ухитрившись превратить даже помои для заключенных в кулинарные шедевры. Что уж говорить о еде для тюремщиков…  
Что-то в этом поваре показалось Усоппу подозрительным. Может, его невероятное искусство; а возможно, то, что, проходя мимо мальчика, завитушкобровый почти дословно повторил фразу Нико Робин:  
\- Валил бы ты из этого города, парень. Ты не такой недоносок, как те, кто здесь живет.  
Для обладающего прирожденной осторожностью Усоппа это было уже слишком; в тот же день он написал Магеллану прощальную записку, собрал все свои немногочисленные пожитки и тихо смылся – подальше от Импел Дауна.  
Через два дня Усопп узнал в каком-то селении о нападении Великого Пирата. Сия почти легендарная личность вселяла ужас в сердца большинства обитателей страны. Никто не знал, почему Великий Пират нападает на какие-то города, а какие-то обходит стороной. Но, если он нападал, от города камня на камне не оставалось. Поговаривали, что Великий Пират на самом деле страшный великан; что ему служит легион демонов; что он подписал контракт с дьяволом.  
На следующий день после того, как Усопп покинул город с Импел Дауном, великая тюрьма была стерта с лица земли. Вместе со всеми окрестными домами, в которых, между прочим, проживала аристократия.  
В селении, где остановился Усопп, как раз говорили о чернокнижнице Нико Робин, исчезнувшей прямо с эшафота, и о том, что она взлетела в воздух, объятая языками пламени, хохотала и грозилась, что в союзе с Великим Пиратом уничтожит мировое правительство.  
Услышав это, Усопп понял, как ему дальше быть и чем теперь зарабатывать себе на пропитание.  
Надо врать, как всегда – только и всего.  
Вторая встреча с Нико Робин произошла, когда Усоппу было шестнадцать. Он уже достаточно поднаторел во вранье, чтобы прославиться; его басни с радостью слушали жители всех окрестных селений, и не приходилось, как прежде, отмываться от гнилых помидоров. Жизнь бродячего сказителя вполне устраивала Усоппа, он никогда не мечтал о чем-то большем…  
Вот только однажды, летней порой проходя по лесу, Усопп увидел сидевшую на дереве женщину.  
\- Эй, вы в порядке? Помощи не надо?! – крикнул Усопп, прежде чем испугаться.  
Женщина, удобно устроившаяся на ветке над его головой, посмотрела вниз:  
\- Мне твоя помощь не нужна. А вот девушке за милю отсюда – очень даже.  
Знакомый тембр голоса, знакомый дождливый взгляд; Усопп чуть не выронил дорожный посох:  
\- Н-Нико Робин?  
\- А? А, запомнил-таки, - женщина слегка усмехнулась. – Тебе туда, - указала пальцем, - ты даже можешь успеть.  
\- Еще чего! – возмутился Усопп, на всякий случай прячась за соседнее дерево. – Стану я тебя слушать!  
\- Как знаешь, - пожала плечами Нико Робин. – Увидимся.  
Спрыгнула с ветки, легко приземлившись; перед глазами Усоппа мелькнул черный плащ, а в следующую секунду ни плаща, ни женщины уже не было. Она будто в воздухе растворилась.  
\- Пакость какая, - ругнулся Усопп, на всякий случай чертя рукой в воздухе знак от сглаза. – Примерещится же… Чтобы я стал ее слушать, ха! Да наверняка она заманивает меня в ловушку, и вообще… Она или преступница, или глюк, что одинаково плохо, а мне нужно до ночи успеть в селение Сироп, - разумные рассуждения Усоппа никак не вязались с его действиями – юный сказитель споро топал в указанном Нико Робин направлении.  
Пройдя около мили, Усопп выбрел на лесную полянку, где и остановился как вкопанный.  
На полянке никого не было. Должно быть, Нико Робин и впрямь его обманула.  
Усопп уже собирался облегченно выдохнуть и отправиться дальше по своим делам, но не тут-то было.  
В следующее мгновение на полянку выбежала бледная девушка в изодранном платье. Бедняжка тяжело дышала; у нее едва ли кровь на губах не выступала. Судя по платью, девушка была из богатой семьи. Что она делала тут, в лесу, одна?..  
Когда следом за девушкой на полянку выбежала пара разбойников, Усоппу стало не до раздумий.  
Нико Робин не врала. Ему – не врала; он и правда мог спасти эту девушку. Или убежать, бросив ее. В одиночку он наверняка сумел бы оторваться от романтиков с большой дороги, тем более что изначально не являлся их целью. Бледная девушка интересовала разбойников не в пример сильнее.  
\- Ааа, черт, - пробормотал Усопп.  
Он не умел драться. Только врать и убегать; но еще он был странствующим сказителем.  
Не раз и не два ему приходилось ночевать в лесу, иногда – отсиживаясь на деревьях в окружении голодных волков… А иногда – разведя костер и встречая незваных серых гостей прицельными ударами посоха.  
Дорожный посох – вообще страшное оружие. Особенно если его хозяин достаточно ловок; а уж ловкости Усоппу было не занимать. Иначе не собрать бы ему костей, улепетывая от неблагодарных слушателей.  
Через считанные секунды не ожидавшие отпора разбойники корчились на траве.  
\- Бежим, - Усопп, недолго думая, сцапал девушку за испачканную ладошку.  
\- Кто вы? – спросила спасенная слабым голосом. Похоже, у нее не было сил сопротивляться.  
\- Потом, - махнул рукой Усопп. – Где ты живешь?  
\- Деревня Сироп, - пробормотала девушка – Усоппу пришлось придвинуться к ней вплотную, чтобы услышать. Несостоявшаяся жертва лесных татей шарахнулась от него с неожиданной прытью; Усопп поспешил отстраниться.  
\- Какая удача, - прокомментировал он, срываясь с места и буквально волоча вскрикнувшую девушку за собой. – Мне тоже туда.  
С чувством направления у Усоппа было все в порядке. Опытный путешественник никогда не заблудится, даже если у него не будет компаса или карты; внутренний компас – вот как называл это Усопп. Он вообще был большой любитель полагаться на удачу, несмотря на свой прирожденный пессимизм.  
\- Постойте, - на бегу шептала девушка. – Вы идете не туда…  
\- Срежем напрямую, - предложил Усопп. Ему и думать не хотелось, что будет, когда разбойники очнутся. – Тебя как зовут?  
\- Ка… Кайя, - девушка кашлянула, потом на какое-то время замолчала – боролась с кашлем. Да она девчонка что надо, неожиданно подумал Усопп, хоть и нетренированная. – Просто Кайя.  
Служанка, наверное, решил Усопп. Небось на свидание с кем-то в лесу ходила, вот и нацепила платье госпожи. А там – сложно ли заблудиться?..  
Нет. Для служанки она слишком болезненная – долго бы не продержалась. Тогда кто?  
Ситуация прояснилась, когда Усопп и Кайя столкнулись с целой поисковой группой. Группу возглавлял дяденька со странной прической; увидев его, на удивление хорошо державшаяся Кайя разрыдалась:  
\- Мерри!  
\- Миледи Кайя! – на глазах дядечки выступили слезы, и Кайя бросилась к нему.  
Усопп по-быстрому отпустил ее руку и решил свалить, покуда цел. А то еще решат, что это он Кайю и похитил… которая, судя по всему, знатная госпожа. Вроде бы деревня Сироп располагалась рядом с графским замком…  
Настроение Усоппа улучшалось с каждым шагом, сделанным назад, в сторону лесной чащи. В конце концов, он спас знатную даму! Есть чем гордиться. А уж сколько небылиц можно придумать на основании этого единственного случая!  
Далеко Усопп зайти не успел.  
\- Этот человек спас меня, - на удивление громким голосом сказала Кайя, указывая рукой на вздрогнувшего Усоппа. – Если бы не он… Я ему всем обязана.  
Усопп ме-едленно обернулся.  
Если честно, он готов был схватиться за голову.

…Из воспоминаний Усоппа вырвала возня, послышавшаяся за дверью ведьминого дома.  
\- Зоро, чтоб тебя! Ты оглох?! В дверь стучат, пойди, открой! – склочный женский голос вполне соответствовал представлениям Усоппа о ведьмах.  
\- Мм.  
\- И когда ты наконец выспишься?! – за следующим, видимо, риторическим восклицанием ведьмы послышался страдальческий скрип явно не новой кровати. – Кого это в такую рань принесло, хотела бы я знать…  
Вот тут-то Усопп и понял, что пора линять.  
К сожалению, дверь распахнулась прежде, чем сказитель успел что-либо предпринять. На пороге стояла ведьма.  
Она была прекрасна.  
В первую очередь в глаза бросалась взъерошенная рыжая шевелюра. Во вторую – полураспахнутый халат дальневосточного образца, небрежно наброшенный на голое тело; Усопп почувствовал себя… странно.  
\- Большое спасибо, - пробормотал сказитель, совершая церемониальный поклон.  
Судя по гробовому молчанию, ведьма офигела.  
Когда Усопп решился поднять взгляд, она совершенно преобразилась. Рыжие волосы приобрели на редкость ухоженный вид; в них появилось диковинное украшение, более всего напоминавшее бант. Дальневосточный халат сменился дальневосточной же одеждой – свободной, с достаточно глубоким декольте, многослойным поясом и намекающей брошью на груди. В руке у ведьмы возникла курительная трубка, испускавшая деликатный дымок.  
«Она действительно ведьма, - ошалело подумал Усопп. – Самая настоящая».  
\- Ну? Кто ты такой? – не особо дружелюбно осведомилась ведьма, затягиваясь и выпуская в сторону незваного гостя струйку ароматного дыма.  
\- Я – странствующий сказитель, - представился Усопп.  
\- И? – ведьма затянулась снова. – Какого ты сюда приперся?  
Усопп набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и выпалил:  
\- Мне посоветовала обратиться к вам Нико Робин.  
С лицом ведьмы произошла удивительная метаморфоза. Только что оно было прекрасным и холодным, как горный хрусталь, но вот – потеплело, оттаяло, приобретя почти человеческое выражение.  
\- Сестрица Робин, - ведьма бросила короткий взгляд через плечо. – Слышал, Зоро? Этому длинноносому нужна наша помощь.  
\- Ага, - послышалось из темноты за ведьминой спиной.  
\- Впустим его? – Усопп так и не понял – то ли рыжеволосая отдает приказ, то ли спрашивает разрешения.  
\- Ага.  
Ведьма посторонилась, отступила в темные глубины прихожей, почти пропав из поля зрения Усоппа:  
\- Проходи.  
Усопп с опаской посмотрел в дверной проем. Вспомнил обещание Нико Робин, которая не раз помогала выпутываться ему из затруднительных ситуаций уже после встречи с Кайей… саму Кайю…  
И переступил порог.  
Дверь за спиной Усоппа захлопнулась, обидно ударив его по заднице; в тот же миг в доме вспыхнул ослепительный свет. Какое-то время Усопп не мог ничего рассмотреть. Когда он, наконец, проморгался, то понял – внутри дом ведьмы был гораздо просторнее, чем казалось снаружи. Огромный зал с гобеленами в дальневосточном стиле; больше всего он напоминал тронный. Тот, о котором Усопп не раз рассказывал своим восхищенным слушателям.  
Только посреди зала, скрытого в небольшом с виду доме, возвышался не трон, а некое подобие скамьи. На ней ведьма и восседала, беспечно болтая ногами. У ступеней, ведущих к скамье, расположился обычный на вид парень, почему-то с тремя мечами… и закрытыми глазами – похоже, он крепко спал. Одну его глазницу пересекал длинный шрам, достаточно неплохо залеченный.  
\- Иди сюда, Усопп, - по-простому позвала ведьма. Сказитель вздрогнул – он ведь не называл ей своего имени. – Садись, - похлопала ладонью по скамье рядом с собой. – Я – Нами. Расскажи, почему тебе нужна моя помощь.  
\- Что, прям так садиться? – пролепетал Усопп. Посмотрел на спящего субъекта: – А как же он?  
\- Он придурок и засоня, - по голосу ведьмы Нами можно было подумать, что она делает парню с тремя мечами комплимент. – И вообще, он вроде как мой слуга, поэтому можешь не обращать на него внимания.  
\- Слуга? – уточнил Усопп.  
\- Предмет антуража, - поправилась Нами, затягиваясь и выпуская очередную струйку дыма. – Или мебели – по желанию.  
Показалось Усоппу – или якобы спящий парень действительно ухмыльнулся?  
\- Кстати, о мебели, - язык Усоппа всегда был его худшим врагом… и источником прибыли по совместительству, - мне померещилось или у вас тут и впрямь кровать скрипела?  
Щеки ведьмы по имени Нами покрылись нежнейшим румянцем; ухмылка «спящего» «предмета антуража» приобрела откровенно самодовольный оттенок… ровно до тех пор, пока на голову ему не свалилась обувка ведьмы – тяжеленная с виду, на огромной платформе. Усопп видел такую на картинках в книжке про страны дальнего востока.  
Пока парень с тремя мечами размышлял, сбрасывать ему обувь Нами с макушки или продолжать притворяться, Усопп успел подняться по ступенькам. Устроился на скамье на максимально возможном расстоянии от ведьмы и, рассматривая собственные ногти, начал непривычно правдивый рассказ. Как всегда, слова сами полились рекой – стоило открыть рот.  
\- Четыре года назад я познакомился с юной аристократкой по имени Кайя. Спас ее от грабителей. С тех пор я стал желанным гостем в замке миледи Кайи. Ее родители рано умерли, друзей у нее не было. Она часто болела. Я пытался развеселить ее своими рассказами, и, похоже, мне это удавалось. Я – странствующий менестрель, - Усопп бросил беглый взгляд на Нами – слушает ли, – продолжил: – Иногда я уходил. Порой надолго… Но всегда возвращался к Кайе. За последние четыре года она очень похорошела, стала предпринимать много пеших прогулок, начала учиться на врача…  
Ведьма не перебивала. Смотрела в потолок, отправляя вверх все новые струйки дыма. Дым свивался в причудливые фигуры – вот языки пламени и парящая над ними женщина с разметавшимися волосами; вот строгий парень с бровью завитушкой и парой кухонных ножей; вот девушка с изогнутой трубкой в грациозно отставленной руке; вот длинноносый юноша с посохом, а это… дракон?!  
\- Я… японялчтолюблюее, - неразборчиво признался Усопп. – Я хотел сказать ей… когда вернусь из следующего путешествия. Но, когда я вернулся… Кайя плакала. Она извинилась, что сразу не рассказала мне… Она дала обещание своим родителям, что по достижению двадцатилетия выйдет замуж за соседнего лорда, Курахадола. Кайя… она сказала, что любит меня. Но обещание… она не может его нарушить. Если бы ее родители были живы… а так, - Усопп замолчал.  
Дым под потолком сложился в очередную фигуру; паренек в шляпе, с руками, упертыми в бока.  
\- Странное обещание, - прокомментировала Нами. – Тем более что за четыре года твоя подруга ни разу не обмолвилась о нем. Небось еще и охотно с тобой общалась, не пыталась ограничивать себя до самого последнего срока…  
\- Курахадол, - парень с мечами наконец сбросил предмет обуви со своей головы. Потянувшись, поднялся: – Знакомое имя.  
Один его глаз по-прежнему оставался закрытым.  
\- Еще какое, - кивнула ведьма. – Капитан Куро… Один из пиратов междумирья.  
\- Пи-пи-пираты?! – Усопп подскочил на скамье. – О чем вы?  
\- Неважно, - Нами махнула трубкой. – Когда твоя Кайя выходит замуж?  
Усопп опустил голову:  
\- Через несколько часов.  
\- Даже конным ходом не успеть, - Нами прищурилась. – Зоро, довезешь нас?  
«Придурок и засоня», ни слова не говоря, двинулся к входной двери.  
\- Ты и правда хочешь помочь своей Кайе? Ты ведь не только из-за себя сюда пришел? – ведьма положила руку вздрогнувшему Усоппу на плечо. – Кто-то, а ты должен был понять – с Курахадолом что-то не так.  
Усопп промолчал. Ему действительно не нравился однажды виденный жених Кайи, но он списал все на вполне закономерную личную неприязнь.  
\- Отлично, - рука Нами чуть изменила свое положение – ведьма взяла Усоппа за шкирку. – Вперед!  
В следующую секунду Усопп и Нами оказались снаружи ведьминого домика, рядом с огромным бурым драконом.  
\- Я умею перемещать людей только на небольшие расстояния, - как ни в чем ни бывало заметила ведьма. – А до деревни Сироп путь неблизкий.  
\- Э… это, - Усопп заикался, не в силах отвести взгляд от дракона, - дра-дра…  
Дракон фыркнул, как показалось Усоппу – насмешливо. Покосился единственным глазом – поперек второго шел шрам.  
\- Дракон, - подтвердила Нами, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до носа гигантской рептилии. Дракон отвернулся и фыркнул повторно, рассыпая снопы искр из ноздрей. – Характер у него в обеих формах одинаково паршивый, так что советую держаться покрепче.  
\- Держаться?! – с ужасом уточнил Усопп. Он все еще не мог осмыслить сам факт того, что драконы существуют.  
\- Лесенку, будь так добр, - Нами нахмурилась. Обращалась она явно не к Усоппу.  
Дракон, чуть помедлив, выпростал одно крыло, едва не сметя по пути невезучего сказителя. Получилась действительно «лесенка»… Даже настоящий корабельный трап.  
\- Вечно с этим Зоро куча проблем, - не дожидаясь, пока приземлившийся на пятую точку Усопп придет в себя, ведьма ухватила его за шкирняк и первой ступила на крыло. – Самого вообще никуда отпускать нельзя – сразу заплутает, и поминай, как звали. Я прям драконьим штурманом себя чувствую, честное слово…  
Что-то в словах Нами дракону явно не понравилось. Во всяком случае, он сделал вид, что намерен убрать крыло; едва-едва выпроставшийся Усопп рухнул на четвереньки и чуть не упал. Спасибо Нами, вовремя поймавшей его… за нос.  
\- Будешь спать на полу, - пригрозила ведьма дракону. Полюбовалась двумя струйками дыма, показавшимися из приплюснутых ноздрей: – А говорил, что не куришь.  
\- Отпусти, - простонал Усопп.  
\- Держись крепче, - напутствовала Нами, исполняя его просьбу. Усопп непослушными пальцами впился в зеленоватую гриву; ведьма, подобрав юбки, поднялась выше. Удобно устроилась между двух костяных рогов на макушке дракона – кажется, это было ее законное место.  
\- Отдать швартовы, - велела ни к селу, ни к городу, переплетая скрещенные ноги и извлекая из широкого рукава любимую трубку.  
\- Пого… – и, прежде чем Усопп успел предупредить, что он смертельно боится высоты, дракон расправил крылья.  
\- Прекрасная погодка сегодня! – крикнула Нами. Ветер сносил ее слова вместе с ароматным дымом; Усопп сдавленно застонал.  
Ветер ударил ему в лицо – на глазах появились непрошеные слезы. Дракон летел быстро, даже слишком быстро. Нами впереди что-то негромко говорила, видимо, корректируя курс. Вверх! И вниз! И снова вверх! И еще выше, и…  
\- Мы же врежемся! – не своим голосом завопил Усопп – прямо над ними были облака... Или нет?  
Они прошли сквозь облака, как раскаленный нож сквозь масло; даже проще. Они оказались почти невесомыми, облака – совсем не такими, как о них привык рассказывать Усопп.  
А над облаками… над облаками было красиво. Даже очень.  
Усопп затаил дыхание, думать забыв о своей боязни высоты. Такая красота… вот бы Кайя видела.  
Кайя.  
\- Не переживай, - сказала Нами, по-прежнему сидевшая впереди. – Мы ей поможем.  
Как настоящая ведьма, она умела читать мысли.

…- Странно, - заметил Усопп через несколько часов, когда они уже достигли деревни Сироп. Дракон принялся медленно кружить над домами; после полета у Усоппа немилосердно слезились глаза.  
Впрочем, отсутствие ожидаемой свадебной суматохи это ему разглядеть не помешало.  
\- Твоя Кайя точно намеревалась венчаться в этой церкви? – ведьма указала трубкой на деревенскую церквушку. Усопп запоздало вспомнил, что колокольный звон для его новой знакомой, по идее, должен представлять нешуточную опасность… И только тут понял, что звона тоже нет.  
Это было уже не просто странно – ненормально.  
Деревня как вымерла.  
Последняя мысль заставила Усоппа зябко поежиться, хотя одет он был достаточно тепло – верный дорожный плащ помог не замерзнуть во время длительного полета. Удержаться же на драконе Усоппу подсобило его собственное уникальное изобретение – веревка. Усопп вообще страсть как любил что-то изобретать по мелочевке, но быть заклейменным как чернокнижнику ему не хотелось, да и врать он умел куда лучше. Потому предпочитал держать свои умения в секрете.  
\- Кайя ни за что не пошла бы под венец в другом месте, - ответил Усопп.  
\- Ну, тогда все ясно, - Нами похлопала дракона по чешуйчатой башке, - Зоро, снижаемся.  
\- Что тебе ясно-то? – не понял Усопп.  
\- Курахадолу с самого начала была нужна не Кайя, а ты, - объяснила ведьма. – Скорее всего, он ждет тебя в церкви с ней в качестве заложницы.  
\- Я?! – Усопп был не на шутку удивлен. – О чем это ты?!  
\- Ты – тот, кто может странствовать в междумирье, - сказала Нами.  
\- Что это зна… – договорить Усопп не успел – дракон зашел на посадку. Не сказать, чтобы при этом он особенно заботился о своих пассажирах. Приземлившись, дракон попросту стряхнул их; ведьма, наверняка используя колдовство, медленно спланировала вниз, а Усопп приготовился орать… но тут понял, что тоже планирует.  
\- Спасибо, Нами, - изрек он, кое-как отдышавшись.  
Ведьма подмигнула:  
\- Советую зажмуриться.  
\- Зажму… – не понял Усопп; в следующую секунду невежливого дракона окутало тусклое золотистое пламя. Памятуя о световых эффектах в домике Нами, Усопп все же успел закрыть глаза.  
Когда он их открыл, дракона и близко не было. Вместо него рядом с ведьмой стоял давешний парень с тремя мечами и нехорошей ухмылкой – Зоро, кажется.  
\- Да что здесь происходит? – Усопп был готов схватиться за голову.  
\- Ты иди, мы тебя здесь подождем, - Нами обращалась к Зоро, трогательно хлопая ресницами и полностью игнорируя юного сказителя.  
\- Еще чего, - возмутился недавний дракон, - вы тоже сражайтесь!  
\- Дааа, - протянула ведьма, - а еще прирученный питомец, называется. Ничего не поделаешь, придется Луффи звать. Он более сговорчив.  
\- Никого звать не надо! – Усопп выступил вперед. – Я сам спасу Кайю!  
\- Ишь, храбрый какой нашелся, - с сомнением хмыкнул Зоро. – Ты даже не знаешь о своей силе, а Курахадол пользуется ею не первый год.  
\- Какая сила? О чем вы вообще? – возмутился Усопп. – Кайя ждет!  
\- Послушай, что тебе говорят, идиот! – рявкнула Нами. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о теории множественных миров?  
\- Параллельных, - автоматически поправил ее Усопп. – Слышал, конечно. Даже рассказывал неоднократно. Но какое это имеет отношение…  
\- Все миры – как острова на одном мощнейшем межпространственном течении, - перебила его Нами. – Это течение называется Гранд Лайн. Люди, которые способны путешествовать по нему, могут ходить между мирами. Их – нас – называют пиратами междумирья. И всячески пытаются уничтожить.  
\- Кто пытается?.. – не понял Усопп.  
\- Мировое правительство, - отрезала Нами. – Этот мир – один из его опорных столбов. Здесь находилась великая тюрьма Импел Даун, предназначенная для таких, как мы. Не так давно мы разрушили ее, чтобы вытащить Робин…  
\- Не так давно?! Импел Даун был уничтожен восемь лет назад! – не выдержал Усопп.  
\- В междумирье время течет иначе, - прищурилась Нами. – В любом случае, Луффи сказал, что наши дела тут не закончены. Нам с Зоро пришлось задержаться – на несколько месяцев. А потом появился ты. Ты определенно знаешь Робин. Ты не врал, когда говорил, что это она направила тебя ко мне. И у тебя есть дар ходить между мирами. Думаю, ты – наша миссия в этом мире.  
\- Ка… какой дар? – Усоппу было сложно осознать свалившуюся на него информацию. Все это звучало еще бредовее, чем небылицы, которые он обычно рассказывал. – И почему… ты же ведьма, а не пират!  
\- Когда пираты междумирья задерживаются в каком-то одном мире, у них появляются… способности, - Нами бросила беглый взгляд на свою трубку. – Соответствующие этому самому миру. И чем сильнее мы были в междумирье, тем сильнее становимся здесь. Я, например, стала ведьмой – не самой сильной, но… А Зоро так вообще дракон. Сестрица Робин тоже тут вроде ведьмы, но гораздо могущественнее и темнее меня. Санджи как был поваром, так и остался… Ну, Луффи – он везде Луффи.  
\- Кто такой этот Луффи? – Усопп смотрел на церковь с тоской – ему нужно было Кайю спасать, а не слушать ведьмины сказки.  
\- Великий Пират, - вместо Нами ответил Зоро. – Здесь его называют так.  
Усопп почувствовал, что у него отвисла челюсть.  
\- Мы все в его команде, - кашлянув, продолжила Нами. – И Робин, и я, и Зоро. А Курахадол… он наш враг. Тоже пират. Я понятия не имею, какие у него в этом мире способности, поэтому… тебе нельзя идти одному, Усопп.  
Прежде, чем сказитель успел что-либо сказать, ведьма поднесла трубку к своим губам, затянулась – и выдохнула целое облако ароматного дыма. Облако разрасталось и разрасталось; некурящий Усопп закашлялся, прикрывая глаза ладонями. Где-то неподалеку чертыхнулся Зоро, а потом дым развеялся – весь, разом.  
Перед Нами стояли трое. Двоих из них Усопп уже видел – Нико Робин и завитушкобровый повар. А третий… невысокий паренек в простой одежде и соломенной шляпе сразу же нашел взглядом сказителя и протянул ему руку:  
\- Я – Луффи. Приятно познакомиться, Усопп.  
\- Откуда ты меня знаешь? – пробормотал сказитель, обалдело ее пожимая.  
\- Я знал твоего отца, Ясоппа, - сообщил Луффи. – Он был пиратом.  
\- Пира…  
\- Да! Он как-то здорово мне помог, поэтому я помогу тебе. А потом… ты присоединишься к моей команде.  
\- Чего?! – дальше удивляться было уже некуда.  
\- Подумаешь об этом, когда он тебе поможет, - предложила Нами.  
На том и порешили.

…Спасенная Кайя рыдала у Усоппа на плече – после созерцания изогнутых когтей-клинков, которыми обзавелся Курахадол, она была не на шутку перепугана. Вдобавок, девушка вспомнила, что не давала родителям никакого обещания.  
\- Знаешь, в чем проявлялся твой дар? – Нами сидела неподалеку, обматывая бинтами активно протестующего Зоро. Схватка с Курахадолом далась пиратам достаточно легко; обошлось без серьезных ранений. По ее завершению Нико Робин протянула руки Луффи и тому повару, кажется, Санджи; засим они растворились в воздухе.  
\- Обещай, что подумаешь над моим предложением! – на прощание крикнул Великий Пират.  
Нами и Зоро задержались.  
\- В чем? – спросил Усопп. Ему было не до какого-то там дара. С ним была Кайя; остальное отходило на второй план.  
\- Ты рассказывал истории. Мироздание изменяется и дрожит вокруг тех, кто рассказывает истории; эти люди умеют путешествовать в параллельные миры, не делая и шага, - Нами затянула последний бантик на бинтах Зоро, полюбовалась своей работой и тут же стукнула «дракона» по плечу: – Эй, ты, не смей развязываться!  
Зоро зашипел от боли.  
\- Ты не знал своей силы. Поэтому мог сам себе навредить, - продолжала Нами. – Если бы не подсказки Робин… возможно, ты бы уже тут не стоял.  
Кайя вздрогнула, прижимаясь к Усоппу всем телом, и наконец решилась задать наклевывающийся вопрос:  
\- А… кто вы?  
\- О, не волнуйся, мы уже уходим, - Нами махнула рукой, попутно извлекая из рукава свою любимую трубку. – Ты даже не представляешь, какое сокровище тебе досталось, девочка. Береги его! – с этими словами Нами, выглядевшая едва ли не младше поучаемой Кайи, подошла к Усоппу и звучно чмокнула его в щеку.  
Кайя и Зоро прожгли ее одинаково недовольными взглядами; Усопп покраснел, как помидор.  
\- Еще увидимся! – сообщила Нами.  
В следующую секунду она и Зоро исчезли.  
\- Кто это был? – в голосе обратившейся к Усоппу Кайи неожиданно прозвучали требовательные нотки. Ревнует, подумал Усопп, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать, - начал он с показательной задумчивостью. – Говорят, есть такая легенда – о рыжей ведьме и прирученном ею драконе... – Усопп неожиданно вспомнил, как Зоро страдал от свалившейся ему на голову обувки Нами, и, сдавленно хихикнув, продолжил: – Ну, как, о драконе… О дракончике!


End file.
